


I Will Have My Vengeance, Creature (or Witness Me: The Everlasting Glory of the Green Goddess)

by Asgardian_Centaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Centaur/pseuds/Asgardian_Centaur
Summary: The first time Loki sees the Hulk in the arena, it's not when he fights Thor, but rather someone he never expected to find on Sakaar.Sigyn wants vengeance against the Hulk for the part he played in Loki's defeat (and her subsequent banishment). But is she in over her head?





	I Will Have My Vengeance, Creature (or Witness Me: The Everlasting Glory of the Green Goddess)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been kicking this idea around in my head since they said they were incorporating part of Planet Hulk into Thor: Ragnarok. But then the trailer came out and I abandoned it. Then I felt the need to get it written down, especially after seeing gifs of Loki looking horrified while watching the match. I don't know if I'll continue this (unlikely but you never know) but it was fun to write anyway.
> 
> The second title was my fiance's idea and I was like...you know what that's wild I gotta include it somehow

I Will Have My Vengeance, Creature (or Witness Me: The Everlasting Glory of the Green Goddess)

The crowd roared, but not for her. She was an appetizer, the prelude to the main event. The Grandmaster thought it fun to toss weaker, newer opponents to the champion first. It got the crowd’s blood pumping early and made sure the monster was warmed up before the big match. Sigyn inhaled deeply, and gripped the sword tighter. The sword was irrelevant, really, but they’d thrust it in her hand and shoved her towards the arena.

The whole arena seemed otherworldly, and not just because it _was_ on another planet. It seemed a threshold, where the life she once knew met the unknown. In the crowd she saw familiar faces. Her mother, a merchant she had once seen her father do business with, a childhood sweetheart sold drinks to the crowd, a Valkyrie her mother had introduced to her, even Thor except his hair was cropped short. None of them could really be there, though. Why would any of them be on this hellish planet?

The crowd chanted the monster’s name. _“Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!”_ He was stalling, no doubt wishing for a good entrance while she stood there like a sacrificial goat. When he finally burst through the open doorway, the crowd unleased another deafening roar.

The monster was larger than she imagined, green and bulbous. He looked like something that might have bubbled up from her great grandmother’s cauldron. Though what else could she expect from the thing that tossed her husband around like a ragdoll.

He was ignoring her, hamming it up for his adoring fans.

“Hey you!” Her helmet had a piece that came over her mouth that muffled her voice. He either continued to ignore her, or he couldn’t hear her. “Creature!” she yelled, stepping forward. “I have searched across the realms for you, and I demand that you face me!”

The crowd had quieted when she stepped forward. The air was still, and the creature  regarded her as though she were nothing.

“Heh, puny girl.”

The crowd and the monster burst into laughter, and she had to keep from rushing forward. She may very well die in this arena, but she would not die charging in like a fool.

He crashed his weapons together with a thunderous clang, and the crowd cheered as he rushed towards her.

_He is fast for his size_. She’d hoped he would be a bit more lumbering. She dodged out of the and he turned to face her. Again and again he charged, and she dodged.

“You said you wanted to fight!”

“I’m just waiting on you.”

“Then stop running!” He roared and charged at her.

“If you can’t hit me, that’s your problem, you dull creature.”

That hit a nerve, as she hoped it would. He snarled, roared, and ran towards her again. Driven reckless and wild by her insult, he didn’t see the subtle hand movement and the trap she laid. He swung at her, and she could feel the air whoosh by her face as she dodged. _Too close_.

“This cannot be the monster that took down my husband.”

“Husband?”

The armor they had given her was plain dark leather. Why waste good armor on someone who was likely to die? But it was a good template for her to build on. Golden armor pieces materialized on her shoulders, her arms, her legs. A green cape cascaded down from her shoulders. And last, a golden helmet with horns curling out from her forehead.

“I am burdened with a desire for retribution.” He realized who she was and tried to lunge for her.

Except his feet didn’t move. Her trap activated, and she could feel the tendrils of magic holding him in place.

“I will have my vengeance, creature. Even if it means neither of us will leave this arena alive.”

* * *

_No._

_No no no nono._

Loki sat frozen in the Grandmaster’s private viewing room. His heart pounded so hard he thought his ribs would break. It was bad enough that thing was on the same planet as him, but to see him in the same arena as _his wife_ chilled his blood.

He’d known it was her before her dramatic wardrobe change. Sigyn liked to tire her opponents out before she trapped them; she claimed it made them easier to hold.

_How did she get all the way out here_? The last time he heard anything about her, she was still on Asgard.

“Well this is a surprise.” The Grandmaster said. “The appetizer has some bite.” Loki could barely nod. “What’s the matter, my friend? You look pale.”

He couldn’t say ‘stop the match, that’s my wife!’ The Grandmaster was unlikely to anyway, and it would raise more suspicions than they needed.

“The match is…intense.”

“Quite thrilling, isn’t it? Who knew she would be so interesting.”

He needed to get her out of this. “How much?” The words felt bitter and heavy in his mouth.

“Beg pardon?”

“I’m interested in the girl. How much for her?” He wanted to rip his own tongue out of his mouth for talking about Sigyn like that.

The Grandmaster laughed. “My friend, I cannot stop this game because you suddenly feel sentimental. The people are loving this match, and in the rare event that she should win, she’ll be made champion. Besides, I have others who might be more to your liking.”

“I’m very particular,” he said, feeling sick again.

“Tell you what. If she survives, I’ll have her brought to you. We can negotiate from there.”

It was far from what he wanted, but right now it was the only option he had.

_Please. Don’t kill her_.

* * *

The creature thrashed and fought against the bonds. His feet dug into the ground. Holding him was straining, and Sigyn wasn’t sure how long she could hold him.

She couldn’t get close enough with her sword; she would be within striking distance, so she dropped it. Three knives materialized in her hand, aimed for his face, and she let them fly. One hit his cheek and left a deep gash there. The second embedded itself in his shoulder, and the third missed entirely. She growled; her aim was never this bad. It had to be from dividing her energy between that and the binding. The creature roared, screamed, thrashed.

_Snap_!

Sigyn gasped as she felt one of her binds snap, like a lute string that had been stretched too tight. She had underestimated his strength. Her next two knives were hastily summoned and hastily thrown, and they grazed his thigh and side.

One by one, the rest of the binds snapped, and she stumbled and fell backwards. The creature, now with all the momentum from being held back, came barreling towards her. Breathless and tired, all she could do was dodge out of the way. She couldn’t even stand for long before he swung his axe towards her, and she had to dodge again. The last time he swung, and the axe whooshed by her, and she scrambled just enough that it missed and landed in the ground beside her.

The crowd cheered for their champion, and cheered for her death.

Sigyn scrambled back, but the creature lunged and grabbed her around the middle, and hoisted her into the air. His grip crushed her ribs. She beat wildly against his hand, squirming and gasping for breath. In a last desperate attempt, she summoned sparkling, flashing lights from her fingertips. If she could blind him, maybe he would drop her. He screamed and shook his head, but didn’t let her go.

Sigyn had accepted that she could die when she entered the arena. Now that she was staring her death in the face, she wanted to run as far away from it as possible.

The creature studied her, bringing her close enough to his face that she could feel—and smell—his breath. There was anger in his eyes, and something else she couldn’t quite place. His grip loosened.

“Go home, puny god,” he growled, and hurled her against the farthest wall. She heard the crash but didn’t feel it until she hit the ground.

The crowd cheered but not for her. The creature raised his axe, basking in adoration. Every breath was agony, and moving anything more than her head sent waves of pain rolling through her. She was tired, and she slipped into unconsciousness as the crowd chanted the creature’s name.

_“Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!”_

* * *

“Good news, my morose friend.” Loki forced himself to look somewhat normal as the Grandmaster returned. When that monster hurled his wife against the wall and she didn’t get up, his heart sank. The part of him that gave a damn felt like it died, and were it not for the larger mission he would have slaughtered the Grandmaster and everyone in the room. Instead he’d suppressed his grief and sorrow, and forced it to look like disappointment. “Your favorite contestant survived her encounter with our champion.”

“She’s alive?” He asked, trying not to leap out of his seat with joy.

“She has quite a remarkably strong constitution. Her ribs took the worst of it, and that finishing throw left her quite bruised, but she’s recovering fine. I even had her moved to your rooms if you wanted to see her before we discuss any negotiations.”

Loki stood up, using every ounce of self-control not to just run back to his rooms immediately. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to see her before the next match.”

“Of course.” The way the Grandmaster smiled made Loki uneasy. He probably came off as too eager, too invested in her, and the Grandmaster must suspect something now. Loki all but sprinted back to his rooms, trying to appear calm and casual.

Sigyn was lying on his bed, and Loki dismissed the medic that was still attending her. He sat beside her and brushed a few errant strands of hair out of her face. Her breathing was slow and pained; whatever they had been doing for her ribs wasn’t enough. He may not have been a healer, but he could probably do more for her than these medics could.

As soon as he touched her side, as lightly as he possibly could, she flinched and gasped. “Shhhhh. Don’t move, darling,” he whispered. “It’s alright; you’re done fighting.” Magic trickled from his fingers and into her ribs. She relaxed and her gaze drifted from him to the room they were in.

“I thought Valhalla would look different than this.”

“That’s because you’re not dead.”

“But you…”

“I’m not dead either.”

“I don’t understand.” Sigyn tried to sit up but winced. He gently guided her back down and kept working. “What have you been doing?”

“It’s a long story. I’ve been ruling Asgard while pretending to be my father. And looking for you. Where have you been?”

“Your father exiled me after you were brought back. I cloaked myself so that Heimdall couldn’t see me and report back to your father what I was doing.”

That explained why no one knew where she was, or even wanted to talk about her. It was smart, even if it had caused him years of grief and worry. “What were you doing out there, Sigyn? He could have killed you. Did you really desire death that badly?”

She stared up at the ceiling. The magic must have been working; she didn’t look like she was in pain when she breathed. “Thor told me how you were defeated, and then years later I heard that you were dead from a merchant on Vanaheim. I wanted vengeance, but knew I couldn’t move against Thor or his new friends on Earth. But when I heard that creature was not with them, and that he was here…I saw my chance. I would kill him for the part he played in all of this.”

“I thought I watched you die. I thought I lost you, and I couldn’t do anything.”

“It is a terrible feeling, and one I’ve felt twice.”

He couldn’t look at her. Despite his efforts, he wondered if there was more he could have done to find her before all this. “If there’s anything I could have done differently to spare you from that, I would have.”

Loki suspected that had she not been injured, Sigyn might have argued with him. Instead, she took his free hand in hers, her thumb grazing over his knuckles. “We both messed up, I think.”

The magic faded; that was all the healing he could manage, but at least she would be able to escape with them. Sigyn pushed herself up on her elbows, and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. He wanted to scoop her up and take her somewhere far away from all of this. He cupped her face in his hands and murmured, “I missed you.” As he kissed her, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held him tight.

Fanfare blared just outside their rooms; the main event was about to start. Loki pulled himself away. “I have to go. Wait here.”

“Do you really think I’m going to let you go now?”

“The Grandmaster doesn’t know that we know each other. The only reason you were brought to my rooms at all was because he thinks I’m going to buy you.”

“Charming.”

“Asgard is under attack, right now. Thor and I somehow landed here, and he’s about to fight the same monster that you just did. If there are too many people that happen to know Thor or me, the Grandmaster will get suspicious and it will almost impossible for us to get off this planet.”

“I better get the whole story when this is all over.”

“You will, I swear it.” He kissed her again. “I’ll come back for you.”

As he turned to leave, Sigyn grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back for another, deeper kiss. For a moment, he nearly said to hell with the next event.

“You had better return to me Loki. I will not be made a widow again.”

 


End file.
